


After the Meeting

by Demosnio



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fear, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demosnio/pseuds/Demosnio
Summary: After a spontaneous meeting with a friend/lover, they get intimate and suddenly he changes into a worgen, which unknowingly triggers an irrational fear in her. Something is behind and she doesn't know it.





	After the Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a roleplaying story, uploading for archive purposes

The daybreak was fresh with the promise of sun and clear skies ahead. The sound of flowing water, along with the chirping of birds, were a beautiful welcome to a bright morning. Her mind however, it was darkened, harbouring disturbing thoughts and memories that were trying to come back to haunt her. Something about it was muzzled, not clear in content but obvious in sensation. It was fear. Unlike the real fear she felt that night, this was a more intimate kind of fear.

Her toes were drawing circles in the water, and the sound of bells from her ankle bracelet added to the morning bliss. “Why I am feeling like this? It is not the first time I see a worgen”, “Why does it have to be him?”- her rational mind battling sternly against her feelings. “Why does it hurt?”. She cupped a bowl of steamy green tea in her hands and gave it a sip. She felt the refreshing aroma and the warming sensation down her throat, revitalising her. “Why am I so worried? He is not even that important”- she said to herself. “Nothing is really happening between us, and being such a vein person, I am sure he has hundreds of love interests everywhere”- she thought, with a pang of jealousy creeping up in the back of her mind. 

She recalled the events of the previous day, everything was going so smoothly, the cake, the walk by the sea, the impromptu picnic on the platform. She reminisced, in a bittersweet moment, their kiss and his strong hands navigating her curves, making her feel beautiful and desired. “Stop doing this to yourself, woman. What is wrong with you?”- she thought, making a firm effort of removing those nascent feelings from her mind. “He will only shred you to pieces, if he cannot control his impulses. And you don’t want that (again)”. She touched her lips unconsciously while thinking of the moment he transformed, the pain in his eyes at first, quickly replaced by a fury like she never witnessed before. Not malice, not evil. A wild force behind the flesh, that could undo everything she holds dear. His fangs protruding, his back enlarging, him becoming as tall as the tent, big enough to belittle her in a moment. And the claws… 

She stiffened her back, feeling the fear creeping up her spine, the tea bowl dropped in the fresh water, she stood up and panic started to fill her. Her breathing accelerating, an asphyxiating sensation starting to take hold of her. There’s nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Heart pumping faster and faster, a certainty of death washing over her mind. Clutching at her face, her throat, not enough air to fill her lungs, she felt she couldn’t breathe anymore. Spheres of arcane energy started to bolt from her hands, destroying several of the ornaments around her. She traced the steps back to the inner garden of the new wing of Karazhan Tower, grasping for air, total despair drawn on her face, all illusions applied to her appearance fading. One of the younger mages saw her clumsily walking towards the entrance and run to her, holding her side and helping her stabilise. “Lady Suura, what happens?”- the student asked, trying to make sense of the situation. She could clearly see Lady Suura was reacting to something with intense fear, but she couldn’t see anything around that could cause such a reaction. Everything was calm and quite blissful. Suura grasped her student’s arm, her face distorted, her body violently shaking, still panting heavily when she suddenly fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. The young mage, also kneeling, covered her with her arms and tried to comfort her, while loudly calling for help.

Rhaega, an old servant of the Horde, came running to them while producing from one of her pockets a vial with a clear liquid. She removed the wax seal and opened it, letting a fragrant swirl of mist out of the bottle. “My girl, take this”- she said, directing Suura’s face towards her, looking directly into her eyes. Suura took a sip of the bottle and felt immediately relieved, yet tired and sleepy. Her body stopped shaking and her breathing rhythm started to return to normal. She was covered in sweat and had hurt her knees and palms falling to the floor. Her robe was ripped in two parts and she had lost one of her slippers in the water. “Help her return to her chambers, my dear”-Rhaega told the young student. “Penamon here will help you”- she added, turning to an undead with the appearance of an old farmer, indicating him to get closer to the group.

After they had left the area, the old lady took a parchment and a quill, went back to her quarters and began writing a letter in elven language. In the middle of it, she stopped, looked up to the sun timidly shining through her window and sighed: “I am sorry for the pain, my girl”.


End file.
